Challenge: Monster They Created
by hihiozabimaru
Summary: I can't seem to find the inspiration to finish this and i have not found another story like this one so i need someone to take it off my hands i already have a bunch of things planned out i just need you to bring them to life. Dark Fem Naru/Sasu I Demand Lemons as well! Adopted by Escoger.


**I am afraid that my inspiration is running low and I just can't seem to come up with anything so I need someone to finish it for me as I believe it just needs some fine tuning. So here are the specifics:**

Naruko Uzumaki, sister of Naruto Uzumaki, has been treated like scum her entire life, but in one night she awakens something powerful. _Shoton_, crystal release, the ability to control, create, and shape crystals. What will a girl who has been abused, neglected, and hated by nearly everyone in her village all her life do with this power? Unlike her brother, who walks the path of light and chooses to forgive, she will take retribution for her pain and will show them the monster they created.

**MUST **be paired with Sasuke

She **Must** leave with Sasuke when he goes to Orochimaru

While in Konoha she must train with Sasuke at his compound

Pre Sasuke Retrieval she pretends to be kind to Naruto, but once the retrieval begins and she leaves with Sasuke she reveals that she has always hated him and his trusting nature, hating how no matter how he is treated he never stops trying to gain the villagers acceptance

She will act like Naruto does towards Sakura, though as an attempt at friendship instead of romance, until the retrieval. once the retrieval begins she will reveal her true feelings towards Sakura, AKA: pity, disgust, and hate

She and Sasuke must meet and begin their relationship pre-cannon, but post-massacre, so that at the start of the series they will already be completely loyal to one another, which means they should be at least as that is about the time the massacre took place

She acts out the roll as dead-last with Naruto, because since Sasuke would be the Rookie of the year due to the favoritism of the teachers, the only way for them to be on the same team was for Naruko to be the dead-last because of all the teachers hatred of her and her brother, as the dead last(s) are always paired with the rookie of the year and the top kunoichi

During the forbidden scroll incident outwardly it will be identical to the cannon, only with both Naruto _and_ Naruko, but inwardly it is much darker and it makes her hatred for Konoha, which was already powerful, intensify

She will act like Naruto, so as to keep the villagers from believing that "The Demon Bitch" was getting to strong, up until the Sasuke Retrieval Arc where she leaves with Sasuke and the Sound Four

While she does learn the _Rasengan _from Jiraiya she does not sign the toad contract, as he planned to have her sign it during the training trip as he was more focused on training Naruto at the time

When she joins Orochimaru she must be taught by Guren and will know all of Guren's jutsu by the Itatci Pursuit Arc

When Sasuke learns the truth about Itachi and joins the Akatsuki she will agree to having her half of the Kyubi extracted, since, as an Uzumaki, she will survive the extraction, but must retain a small portion she received from Kushina during birth, enough to go four tails, but can stay in control as it is her chakra not the fox's

Pain still kills Jiraiya

Pain must still go to, and be defeated in, Konoha (after destroying it of course) by Naruto, in an attempt to retrieve the Kyubi's yang chakra from him, meaning that the invasion of Pain will be relatively the same

She must be absolutely loyal to Sasuke and only Sasuke, but she is in no way a fan-girl, she is loyal to her love, but will voice her opinion when she feels the need to comment on things

Sasuke must truly be in love with her, and be protective of her, but respects her power and alows her to fight beside him

While she has an incredible hatred for Konoha, she is indifferent towards her parents and holds no ill will towards them, as she acknowledges that they had little options at the time and had complete faith in their home, and respects their skills

When she learns the truth about the Kyubi attack she doesn't really care, and even compliments "Madara" on his skills

She must be skilled in kenjutsu and fuinjutsu

Her sword is Benihime (wether or not it has its abilities is up to you)

**Her non _Shoton_ jutsu can be found in chapter two of my version.**

**I have examples of her appearences during various points in the series on my page, feel free to use them.**

**there is no harem this is a dark naruko story **

**It must have lemons and a completely and utterly sasuke loving non-fangirl naruko!**


End file.
